A Simple Request
by lauruhn
Summary: Castiel gets sent to Earth to help out a man named Samuel Winchester and gets more than he bargained for.


This is a story centering around an angel, a very special angel, named Castiel. Now one must think that all angels are here to serve God, not to spend their time mingling with humans. This is what makes Castiel much different than his brothers. And now we begin.

It was just another day sorting through prayer requests when Castiel spied one specified for him.

"But… I don't usually get sent to Earth for trivial matters," He mumbled, raising an eyebrow and reading through the scroll. Which was true, Castiel had not been sent to Earth in a very long time, since before the humans had built it up in such an impressive manner. The scroll was marked as urgent, so before the others would notice him delaying his departure, he took flight and headed south.

Dean Winchester had been putting this off for weeks. He shook his head and continued driving down the freeway.

_It's been months since you've seen him,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head and turning the car stereo up louder.

He was heading to the hospital in Minnesota which housed Sam Winchester, his younger brother, who had been in a serious car accident a few weeks prior. Dean had gotten the call a while back but refused to go visit Sam in such a rough condition.

The two had been fighting for years, ever since their father was murdered when Sam was still in high school. They never really did see eye to eye on anything ever since they were children.

But last night Dean heard that Sam was out of the coma and was improving. He was begging for Dean to come see him, that maybe he could make things okay again. So here he was, driving half-way across the country for his Godforsaken brother, which would probably just end in another fight.

It had taken Castiel no longer than a few moments to get far enough away from Heaven to be able to navigate towards a small, but overly crowded hospital in northern Minnesota. He had been called here upon the behalf of a man named Samuel Winchester, praying for him and his brother to make amends. He still couldn't believe that he was being sent to Earth for something so insignificant, but seeing as he hadn't had a request in ages, they probably sent him just to make sure his wings weren't getting rusty.

He landed in a small, overly-clean standard hospital room and it took his eyes a second to adjust to the dim lights of Earth. When his vision had become clear again, he cocked his head to the side and examined the large man sitting on the bed and looking at him with the utmost expression of both fear and surprise.

"Are you Samuel Winchester?" the angel asked, hoping his navigation skills weren't too far off the charts.

"Um… I, yeah. I am," he stuttered, running his hands through his overgrown hair, "Who are you?"

Castiel smoothed out his overcoat, righting his head before taking a step towards the human. "I am the angel Castiel, you called me here on your behalf. I believe you had something you wanted me to do for you." He stated, almost too loud, and immediately felt strange that he had been sent here to begin with.

"Well, um, yeah. I almost didn't believe that you would show up, or that angels even would help with such a thing." Sam said, speaking quickly, hoping the other could keep up. "I need you to help my brother and I, see, we had been fighting for years and I've tried to make things better but Dean is stuck in his ways. I haven't seen him in a really long time and he is all I have left."

Castiel was about to reply when he heard the door behind him open and someone enter and then immediately stop. "Sam, who the hell is this?" he heard, his eyes trained on the familiar human.

He took a step aside and let the man walk towards his brother, giving him an appraising glance. "Dean, this is Castiel. He's here to maybe help us work things out." Sam said, carefully standing up and towering over the second human.

The angel shifted from foot to foot, waiting for a reply from the other.

"Help us out with what?" Dean asked, his voice shifting between gruff and surprised.

"I was sent here to help you and Samuel fix your broken relationship." He stated plainly, eyes affixed on Dean's back.

The other turned around at the sound of Castiel's voice, and the angel froze, his eyes meeting Dean's, blue to green and that's when he realized he was in for a lot more than a standard problem solving.


End file.
